Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive
by angecornu-carniivore
Summary: ou Preuve que je porte le malheur.   Depuis quelques temps l'Académie est calme, beaucoup trop calme, Yuuki la fille adoptive du directeur Cross le sait bien. Et ce qu'elle sait aussi, c'est lorsque que c'est si calme, il va se passé quelque chose ..
1. Il ne sait presque rien passé

**Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ou Preuve que je porte le malheur. **

**Depuis quelques temps l'Académie est calme, beaucoup trop calme, Yuuki la fille adoptive du directeur Cross le sait bien. Et ce qu'elle sait par-dessus tout c'est que lorsque l'Académie est aussi calme il y a quelque chose qui trame.**

Bonjour

Publikette

Angecornu vous averti que les chapitres de cette genre de mini-fic sont court, disons très court. Elle ne peut vous dire combien de chapitre cette fic comportera, mais elle ne devra pas être très longue. Applaudissez la merveilleuse Matsuri Hino sans qui nous n'aurions pas les magnifiques personnages qui nous inspire tant et qui lui appartiennent. Angecornu-carniivore a commencé cette fiction il y a un an, donc Angecornu a évolué dans son style d'écriture depuis, elle avait juste envie d'avoir l'opinion d'un public. Angecornu averti qu'elle ne terminera peu être pas cette fanfiction, car puisque cela fait longtemps qu'elle l'a commencé, elle va peut-être avoir une baisse d'énergie pour cette fic, désolé d'avance si c'est le cas. Mais elle s'engage a lutté de toute ses forces pour pouvoir finir.

Hope you like it !

Chapitre 1

Il ne sait presque rien passer, je ne suis pas gêné.

Alors, pourquoi change tu de trottoir lorsque tu le vois?

Cela fait déjà deux semaines que Kaname et moi ne nous parlons plus. Correction : Cela fait deux semaines que JE ne parle plus à Kaname. En fait, je l'évite, un peu comme .. la peste! Mais pas vraiment, entre lui et moi c'est plutôt compliqué. Encore plus qu'avant en faite depuis ce réveillon plutôt … arrosé et frivole. Depuis cette nuit « aucun mot pour le décrire ». Depuis que lui et moi avons … Mais je devrais plutôt commencer par … le commencement.

Bonjour je m'appelle Yuuki Cross (bin kin) je suis chargée de discipline à l'académie Cross, mon père adoptif a créé cette école dans le but de prouver au monde que vampire et humain peuvent cohabiter ensemble, mais ce petit détails seulement Zero et moi le savons ainsi que toute la night class, mais pas les humains, pas la day class. Voilà pourquoi je suis là, je m'assure du bon fonctionnement entre les deux class et qu'il n'a pas de délit de commis, un peu comme une police . Oh et j'allai oublier Kaname, il m'a sauvé lorsque j'avais 5 ans et je lui saurais éternellement reconnaissante. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant cette nuit où il m'a sauvé d'un vampire qui voulait me manger. Je ne peux pas décrire le sentiment que je ressent pour lui c'est un mélange d'émotion tellement bizarre et avec ce qui c'est passé ça ne m'aide vraiment pas du tout. Maintenant que vous me connaissez plus, je peux enfin vous parler de cette nuit. Lors du réveillon(**1**), le directeur avait accepté que je prenne un peu d'alcool… erreur ! car il paraîtrait que je tolère mal l'alcool(**2**) et que dans ma tête le « un peu d'alcool » se résume à presque une bouteille de champagne. Me voilà donc, à une soirée en compagnie de « fantasmogoriquement » vampire. Évidement comment résisté à la tentation d'Ève(**3**) quand un séduisant Kaname vous fait la cour sensuellement .. Bon j'en met peut-être un peu n'empêche je ne m'en souvient pas vraiment, mais sa me donne une raison disons .. Donc, Kaname m'invite à danser tout va bien à part que je suis disons très .. sensuelle, puis il trouve que j'ai trop bu, c'était pas difficile à deviné il dit ensuite que je devrais me reposer, dans ma tête je me dis : Bah pas envie de marcher. J'ai alors la bonne idée de lui demander de me porter jusqu'à … SA chambre, oui oui la sienne demander moi pas pourquoi tout se que je sais c'est que sous plein de mimiques avec des sous-entendu et de regards sensuels . Rendu là-bas, je lui dit de venir dans la chambre, puis de fermer la porte, ensuite je lui dit de s'approcher de moi(**4**) et je commence à le compliment. Je lui fait ensuite un câlin et ma bouche s'approche de la sienne et je l'embrasser. Pour le reste, je vous laisse imaginer la suite ... Imaginer ma surprise lorsque je me réveille nu à côté de Kaname qui, par évidence, est nu lui aussi, j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas crier. Je me dépêche de sortir de la chambre (habillé bien sûr) et retourne dans ma chambre. Puis va vomir pendant de longue heure tel un vrai bon lendemain de veille.

Alors, depuis ce temps je … l'évite si on peu dire ainsi. Le voilà qui arrive justement, je crois que je vais … changé de trottoir !

Note de l'auteur : NA :

Angecornu espère que vous avez apprécié ce début de mini-fic !

**1-**Quand Mlle-Angecornu-Carniivore parle de réveillon elle parle du réveillon du nouvel an (31 décembre au soir.)

**2-**Angecornu a de l'expérience avec l'alcool, mais pas avec le champagne, donc elle n'a aucune idée du « si on peut de soûler jusqu'à vomir et ne plus se souvenir le lendemain » avec une seule bouteille de champagne. Mais disons que Yuuki pèse 80 livres tout mouillé, elle mesure 5 pied et est du genre à faire « Oh mon dieu je crois que je suis pompette la ! » après une gorgée.^^

**3-**Adam et Ève, la pomme interdite, sa vous dit quelle que chose?

**4-**Hommage au meilleur ami d'Angecornu, qui est arrivé quelque chose de similaire et qui en a résulté d'un pétage de lunette^^ *Petite bulle : Je suis dans ton club maintenant ^^ Je t'aiime mon roux à moi !*

Bisou publikette !


	2. Pourquoi ces trucs là n'arrive qu'à moi

Chapitre 2

Pourquoi ces trucs là n'arrive qu'à moi ?

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, j'avais cours de math ,puis double de français et pour finir anatomie, un cours qui en passant est totalement inutile et fait que tout le monde sort de la gêné. J'étais en français quand le voix de mon père retentit dans les haut-parleurs.

-Yuuki Cross est demandée au bureau de papa .. euh je veux dire du directeur.

C'est à cet instant que la ptit garce de ma classe décida de dire :

-Oh Yuuki a encore fait une bétise, mais puisque c'est une bonne fille à papa, elle ne recommencera pas.

Je suis donc sortie de la classe rouge de honte et de colère. Mais, malgré ça, elle avait un peu raison j'avais sans doute encore fait une bêtise et il allait me réprimandé. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il voulais me parler de ça ! Je cognais deux coups.

-**Entre ma Yuuki !**

- **Alors ... qu'est ce que j'ai encore faite ? Et ne dit plus papa quand tu parle dans ces haut-parleurs, s'il te plait, c'est très gênant tu sais.**

**- Désolé ma chérie.** Il fit une pause. **En faite je te repose la question. Qu'à tu fais pour éviter Kaname ainsi ?**

-De .. de quoi tu parle ?

-Yuuki, ma chère Yuuki, il ne voulait pas que je te le dis, mais Kaname est venu me voire pour me dire que tu ... l'évitait. Et …

À cette instant je ne l'écoutais plus je me doutais que ne plus lui parler allais sans doute le faire réagir, mais de là à venir en parler au directeur c'était exagéré. Il voulait arrangé les choses seulement je me sens brusqué et pas prête.

-Il n'est pas capable de passer ses messages tout seul ?

J'étais frustré, maintenant, en plus avec l'autre qui n'arrête pas de faire allusion que j'ai des faveurs à cause que je suis la fille du Directeur.

-Et bien je t'annonce que tu l'évite, alors non il n'est pas capable de passer son message seul !

- Eh .. et bien .. euh !

- Ah! Enfin vous allez pouvoir vous parlez seul à seul.

Je me retournais et vis Kaname le visage moins torturé que depuis ses dernières semaines. Je sentis mon visage rougir, mon souffle s'arrêter et mon cœur s'accélérer. Je detourna les yeux et m'accota sur le bureau, les bras croisé sur ma poitrine. Le directeur sorti et nous dit :

**- Je suis de l'autre côté de la porte et je ne laisserais sortir personne tant que vous ne vous serez pas parlé et que les choses soit comme avant. **Et il chuchota ** ou mieux !**

**- Bonjour Yuuki**

Il approcha, j'entendais ses pas tout près, je sentis aussitôt le contact froid de ses mains sur mes épaules et il me donna un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

- Yuuki, je suis désolé d'avoir recours à cette manière, mais tu m'évitais et je voulais te parler de ça. Écoute..

Je le coupa

- Il n'a rien à dire.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte, mais Kaname attrapas mon bras et me colla à lui de son autre main il souleva mon menton et m'empêcha de regarder ailleurs, je fermis les yeux.

- Cela faisais longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ton si jolis minois.

Il termina par un long et tendre baiser.

(Et nous aussi on termine comme ça pour aujourd'hui )

N.A.:

Chapitre qui fini plutôt en suspense et oui pour vous cher lecteur.

Angecornu sait que vous risquer de trouver des fautes elle est désolée, elle fait son possible pour en faire le moins (elle n'est pas très calé en orthographe et en plus, les fautes ne lui saute pas à la figure du genre ; Hey bitc* y a une faute!),Alors encore désolé.

Mlle-Angecornu-Carniivore espère que vous avez aimé et demandé des reviews si vous plait *gros yeux*


End file.
